


All your dreams are about to happen now

by crookedspoon



Series: A Wild Patience Has Taken Me [5]
Category: Batman: Arkham Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: femslash100, Escape, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scarecrow's soldiers are about to accost Ivy, Harley steps in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All your dreams are about to happen now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmon_Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/gifts).



> For "Batman: Arkham series (video games): Harley/Ivy - escape" at femslash100's [drabbletag 6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html?thread=5381994#t5381994%22) and "Action / Adventure" at ladiesbingo.

They may not be aware, but she senses them behind her, treading on the little weeds sprouting from the cracked concrete. So Scarecrow decided to take her out after all. He probably couldn't handle the rejection. Pitiful man.

She doesn't turn. Instead, she keeps walking as if she were alone, her vines ready for the attack.

Before it comes to that, there's a crash, a shrill "Heeyaw!" and a dull thud as Harley lands boot-first on the leader, a manic grin splitting her face. She moves serpent-quick from there, swings from soldier to soldier, slams them to the ground, and flic-flacs away from the bullets.

"Thought ya could sneak up on a lady, huh?" she taunts them, laughing as her boots connect with all their unprotected spots. "That ain't gentleman-like. Could at least show your faces. Don't you have any guts at all?"

Ivy helps, sweeping their legs from underneath them, flinging them against the walls, or enveloping them in Mother Nature's grasp. It's a beautiful sight. Her plants are so strong. As is Harley. Her movements flow with the natural ease of a blooming autumn crocus.

As unpredictable as Harley can be, Ivy would not have expected her to bail on Scarecrow's revenge plan. Her idea on what's important differs from Ivy's, after all.

Once Scarecrow's soldiers are dealt with, Ivy turns to leave.

"Hey, Red!" Harley shouts from amid the pile of broken meatsacks, kicking them out of the way to join up with Ivy. "Aren't you forgettin' something?"

"If you're expecting a thank you," Ivy says, "I had it under control."

"No, silly! I meant _me._ " The girl pipes and jumps into her arms. "Don't you wanna take your Harley home with you?"

"I thought you wanted to play with the cool kids today. What changed your mind?"

"Oh, you know, the usual... the boys take themselves too seriously and start squabbling over who gets to kill the Bat first and how, and then it's all about whose technique is best. Takes the fun right out of killing, y'know?" Harley throws her feet out and her hands toward heaven, held up only by Ivy's arms around her waist. "What happened to spontaneous action, to living in the moment, to doing what's exciting and fun?" She squirms in frustration, then wilts, half-drooping from Ivy's embrace. "Plus! I overheard Mouldy-Strawbrain ordering to kill you. _That's_ where I drew the line."

Harley blows a raspberry to sum up her sentiments.

Ivy hauls her up. Harley cradles her head against Ivy's shoulder, fingers tickling the wisps at her nape.

"Any plans for what's next? There might be another troop after both of us soon."

"How about we ditch Gotham for a bit, smash a coupla jewelry stores on our way out and grab enough to pay for a week on the Bahamas? I could use a holiday in the sun, couldn't you?"

"Peru is nice this time of year."

Harley's grin twists into a grimace. "I said sun, not icky rainforests."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "The Great Escape" by Woodkid.


End file.
